A new recruit
by solangelo4forever
Summary: Maria is new to Camp Half-Blood. Who knows? Maybe she'll get sent on a quest!


**A/N This is my first fanfiction ever, so please don't hate if it's bad. I'm going to set a goal for a chapter a week, but if it changes, I will update you guys. This takes place after HoO. Please review!**

Maria's POV

I was running from someone behind me in a school hallway. I didn't know who it was, just not to stop running. I looked behind me, and the person was closer. I ran faster. I looked back one more time, and the human was right behind me. Only it wasn't human. It had long fangs, and it's eyes were bright red. It screeched, "Soon, Maria" and started shaking me.

"Wake up, Maria" My mom whispered, shaking me. "It's time for school."

"Ugh," I said as I sat up. "Good morning"

"Good morning, I made you breakfast."

"Thanks!"

I got out of bed, put on my clothes, and crossed our small Pennsylvania condo to the kitchen. Only my mom and I lived here. That was fine, as I'd never met my father.

I came into the kitchen to see blueberry pancakes, my favorite.

"Thanks, Mom!" I pulled her into a hug.

"Now, this is your first day of school, so eat up!"

As I ate, I thought about the dream. It had creeped me out a lot more than it should have. I felt like I could still feel the creature's fingers on me. The dream had seemed so real!

"Look at the time!" My mom exclaimed. "You'd better get going!"

"Okay!"

I ran to the living room to grab my stuff. I had gotten all new supplies from the list that they gave me for seventh grade. I was really excited to go to school today, since I had just moved. We move a lot. Once I had asked my mom and she had said, I'll tell you when you are older. She made it seem like we were running from someone. Or something….

"C'mon, you're going to be late!" My mom interrupted me from my thoughts. "I can see the bus down the street!

I gave my mom a hug, than rushed out the door and down the stairs. I got there just as the bus pulled in. When I got on the bus, I would have to make a tough decision. Who would I sit next to? As I walked down the aisle, I saw a girl sitting alone that looked nervous. I decided to sit next to her.

"Hi, can I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure."

When I sit down, she turned away, so I got the idea that she didn't want to talk. The rest of the ride was uneventful, thankfully, so I just read a book on the way there.

When I got to school, I seemed like the only one that was new. People were talking to each other like they saw them yesterday! I looked at the schedule and first up was math. I used the map I had printed out yesterday. When I got there, my teacher introduced himself and told us to pick a seat. Everyone choose a seat with their friends, which meant I sat alone. Then Mr. R started talking about math, and with my ADHD, I didn't listen to most of it. Then he went over all the rules. No gum, talking, being silly, or having fun. He was joking about the last one though.

The rest of the classes went by quickly. The weird thing was, this one kid was in most of my classes kept watching me. He was really clumsy and wore a hat, but no one seemed to notice. My guess was that he had a crush on me, but something told me that wasn't it. At lunch, I sat next to two girls who I had seen earlier. The creepy kid who was following me sat at the other end of the table. I decided to be brave and talk to him.

"Why do you keep following me?" I asked, confused.

"Um.. because.. Uhh.. the teacher knows you are new and wanted me to keep an eye on you! Yeah, that's it."

I wasn't buying it, but I said okay and moved on. Then during the last class, the creepy kid fell and tripped. Which would have been normal, except that his shoe fell off. And his foot. _He had hooves._ I saw me looking at him, snapped his fingers and- wait was I thinking about?

I got on the bus home, and sat next to the same person. When I got home, my mom was still at work. She's a doctor, so sometimes she comes home for her to get home, I read a book. When she came home she said, "How was your day?

"Good."

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Not yet,"

"I'm sure you'll make friends soon, sweetie."

"Thanks."

We had spaghetti and meatballs, which we always had on the first day of school. When I went to bed, I asked mom to sing me a song. I know I sound like a little kid, but trust me. If you hear her sing, you'd want to listen too. That night I had the same weird dream.

The next day, in science, our teacher was sick and there was a sub. _Really? On the second day of school? _We followed her outside for an experiment. Once we were outside, she turned around and said, "Now, let's see how fast you can run-"

She started to change form. One of her legs was a donkey leg? And the other one was horror, I realized what she was. The creature from my dream.

People were screaming and running around. The only person who seemed to know what to do was creepy boy. I heard him say, "_na parei i efchi_" He took out this weird instrument and started to play. Roots from the trees tied the creature to the ground.

"Maria!" The boy said. "Use this!"

He ran to me and gave me a.. Sword?

Just then, the creature broke through the roots and charged at me. I did the first thing that came to mind. BAM! With a screech, the creature exploded into dust.

"W-what's going on?" I asked the boy, scared.

"Have you read greek mythology?"

"Some of it"

"Well, that was an empousa, and I'm a satyr."

"I'm confused."

"I can take you somewhere safe."

"Where?"

"We're going to camp half-blood."


End file.
